stolen heart
by Kenna Black12
Summary: Tras Elsa casarse con Hans, los celos de Anna la reina, le llevaran a cometer crímenes que jamas pensó hacer sin importar las consecuencias a un si pierde su reinado. incest. femslash Elsanna
1. Chapter 1

Anna camino de lado a lado en su despacho, era como una fiera enjaulada lista para salir y masacrar a todo el que se pusiera en su camino, su mirada antes un azul se había ensombrecido peligrosamente, su mandíbula se tensaba una y otra vez amenazando con partir sus dientes si continuaba haciéndolo.

Todo en ella grito peligro, nadie se atrevía a estar en su presencia, por alguna extraña manera parecía irradiar frialdad cuando estaba de mal humor.

Elsa, por el contrario, se mantuvo en completa calma, sus manos relajadas sobre el regaso su postura relajada con sus ojos siguiendo cada movimiento que su hermana hacia.

"Esto un puede estar pasando" Anna se paro en medio de la habitación mirando con tanta ira como pudo reunir en su rostro sin que sus facciones se distorsionaran.

"Anna, sabíamos que esto pasaría un día" Respondió Elsa con tanta calma como pudo reunir, sabia que si comenzaba a gritar, Anna también lo haría y seria un bucle sin fin, con muchos años de practica finalmente descubrió que si se calmaba Anna también lo aria.

La pelirroja molía sus dientes apretando los puños con fuerza " si, pero no _este_ día!" Sus manos aflojaron cubriendo su rostro y mantenerlo oculto como si intentara borrar toda la ira que por dentro le consumía.

Con un profundo sus piro camino a su silla y se desplomo con poca gracia y elegancia, o había tiempo para preocuparse por los modales no hoy, cuando su hermana menor estaría casándose pronto.

"Anna..."la rubia se levantó de su silla alisando las arugas imaginarias de su vestido largo, rodeo el escritorio y se acerco a su hermana. "no tienes por que preocuparte tanto" comenzó "ambas sabíamos que este día llegaría y sinceramente me sorprende que fuera tan... rápido"

"solo tienes 18 años Elsa, no es edad suficiente para el matrimonio!" Gruño la pelirroja apretando el agarre en los brazos de la silla. Elsa se limito a sonreír, si de edades se tratara, ella estaba seriamente pasando los limites. Los matrimonios eran arreglados a muy tempranas edades hoy en dia, no era una sorpresa que un Lord contraería matrimonio con una niña de solo trece años.

Elsa había mantenido hasta esta edad a causa de su hermana, que con le protegió a capa y espada durante todo estos años, hasta ahora, cuando el consejo finalmente le dijo a tomar una decisión y casar a Elsa para tener un heredero al trono, después de todo Anna no estaba dispuesta a casarse con ningún ser sobre la tierra, el consejo no puso obstáculos, después de todo tenían Elsa, la joven y hermosa princesa.

"Anna, las dos sabemos que eso es mentira, el matrimonio es a muy temprana edad" La pelirroja se limito a gruñir y apartar la mirada a las velas danzantes. "Además... Hans es un buen hombre-

La risa amarga de Anna se escucho por todo el despacho cortando a su hermana, su cabeza se giro lentamente mirando de reojo a su hermana.

"Un buen hombre? Dices?" Repitió " ningún hombre sobre la tierra es un buen hombre cuando intentan fornicar con mi hermana!" La pelirroja se levantó de la silla ignorando por completo el jadeo sorprendido de su hermana después de todo su voz había sido un grito que bien podia ser oído desde los pasillos.

"Anna!" Chillo Elsa cubriendo su boca en completo shock.

"No te sorprendas querida hermana!" Gruño Anna mirando a su hermana con frialdad " es lo que ese hombre busca!" Su dedo señalo a la puerta como si Hans estuviera ahí de pie. " Fornicar, violar, impregnar, follar, sexo, dejar preñado! Llamarle como quieras!" Grito enumerando todas las palabras que venían a su mente.

"Nos llames asi, Anna!" Grito Elsa en un susurro mirando con horror a la puerta imaginando que los siervos escucharon todas y cada una de las palabras que su hermana grito.

"Entonces como!?"gruño acercándose a su hermana, la tomo de los hombros con brusquedad empujándola con ira en el escritorio" EL amor?" Se burlo, "el no te ama! Y nunca lo hará solo quiere que su asqueroso cuerpo se un al tuyo!" El asco y la repugnancia eran evidentes en cada palabra y su rostro se contrajo en el disgusto mirando el cuerpo de su hermana de arriba a bajo imaginado lo peor.

"Anna, Detente!" Susurro Elsa. Sintiendo como el dolor en sus hombros comenzaba a mostrarse.

"Tu no le amaras nunca!" Continuo la castaña " tu no perteneces a nadie! Tu no solo eres mia!" Gruño apretando su agarre con mas fuerza causando el dolor en Elsa. " Eres mia! Comprendes!? No hay ser en la tierra que te merezca mas que yo! Entiendes!?" Elsa asintió frenéticamente apartando la mirada cuando su hermana estaba a pulgadas de ella.

El miedo, fue lo que Anna percibió en el cuerpo de Elsa, el dolor. Sus manos se apartaron rápidamente del cuerpo de Elsa.

"Yo e estado desde el principio Elsa..." Susurro en el dolor, "yo estuve ahí cuando tu llegaste al mundo, cuando tomaste tu primer respiro..." Continuo, su mano se alzó lentamente acariciando con ternura y delicadeza la mejilla de su hermana, limpiando una cálida lagrima silenciosa.

"Fui yo la que te leía cada noche, fui yo quien cuido de ti en las tormentas, fui yo quien te protegió de padre y madre, yo estuve contigo siempre, no Hans... no ningún otro, solo yo"

La ternura y el amor eran palpables en cada palabra que Anna dijo, por que Elsa no entendía? Ella estuvo siempre con ella, cada momento los acontecimientos memorables todos ellos, protegiéndola de cualquier daño.

….

No importo cuanto Anna intento, la boda fue llevada acabo, su mandíbula siempre apretada mirando con tanto odio al noble Hans, sabia que tenia que haber algo oscuro detrás de esa amable sonrisa, la buena pinta y los modales no había hombre perfecto y Hans estaba lejos de estarlo, para los ojos de Anna, solo era un maldito lobo bajo la piel del cordero.

Sus ojos siguieron cada movimiento que el hizo desde como colocaba su mano en la cintura de su hermana y la forma en que Elsa se sonrojo y sonrió con timidez cuando el se inclino y beso su frente con ternura, la ira burbujeaba lentamente en su interior, la forma en que Elsa quedaría hipnotizada en los labios del barón y como abria de apartar la mirada rápidamente con pesar y vergüenza cuando miro por mucho tiempo a Hans.

"Se encuentra bien, Majestad?" La pelirroja aparto la mirada con rapidez de la feliz pareja mirando al noble junto a ella.

"Estoy bien" murmuro entre dientes, el noble asintió y miro a donde Anna miraba, una peculiar sonrisa se deslizó en su agrietados labios mirando con picardía.

"El joven Hans, pare tan feliz hoy" comenzó siendo ajeno a la forma en que Anna se retorcía al nombrar a Hans " y la princesa Elsa parece corresponder sus sentimientos" el noble tomo una profunda respiración soñadora, "Ah los jóvenes, un par de enamorados. La llama de la pación no será extinguida con facilidad, no lo cree Majestad?"

Enamorados? Nunca!

El noble se estremeció al recibir un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

"Enamorados dice?" Repitió Anna apretando con fuerza su copa " Le recuerdo que esto fue un matrimonio arreglado Sir Andre, el amor no existe en los matrimonios arreglados" Corrigió Anna

"Ah Majestad, como podría usted saber? Parece que ningún hombre a sido capas de robar su corazón"

"No hay un corazón para ser capturado, no cuando es tan frio como los hielos del norte" El noble se rio a carcajada atrayendo la atención de otros a su alrededor.

"Oh majestad, tales bromas que dice usted" El noble se alejo lentamente aun sonriendo por las bromas de su Reina.

La Pelirroja entrecerró sus ojos en la pareja tratando de ser tan discreta como pudo, no quería llamar la atención no deseada. Después de todo tales sentimientos que sentía por su joven hermana, eran vistos tan repugnaste que llevarían a la hoguera, sin importar titulo.

Su hermana seria apedreada en las calles hasta la muerte por el gran pecado que se cometía. Pero podría culparle? Como no podría enamorase de un ser tan perfecto como ella, su timidez eran algo que agitaba algo tan oscuro y repulsivo en el interior de Anna que le aterraba, saber que su tímida e inocente hermana podría ser capas de hacer tales sonidos exquisitos, era eufórico, un lado que solo ella conocía solo ella podía arrancar tales sonidos de su hermana hasta ahora...

Su corazón se sintió tan pesado, la impotencia de tener que compartir con un bastardo como Hans.


	2. Chapter 2

Alguna ves sentiste esa extraña sensación en tu cuerpo, como tu sangre corriera mas lento quemando bajo tu piel, tu corazón latía en tus oídos y te permitía ser tan alerta y escuchar cualquier sonido? Desde el crujir de los muebles el viento corriendo fuera de tu ventana hasta los ruidos repugnantes de tu hermana siendo tomada por un bastardo?.

Eso es lo que Anna estaba pasando, su mente traidora le invadía de una y mil imágenes de su hermana siendo tomada por ese bastardo, la ira era abrumadora, había dejado de sentir su mandíbula hace mucho tiempo, los músculos de todo su cuerpo eran tan tensos y doloridos por la fuerza que ponía en ellos para no levantarse de la cama, tomar la daga y correr a la habitación tres puertas mas atrás y apuñalar una y otra vez a ese hombre.

Desde que el baile termino Hans y Elsa se retiraron a su habitación, Anna tenia la pequeña esperanza de que no pasaría nada esta noche o al menos no lo escucharía. Pero aquí estaba, escuchando con detalle y tormento cada sonido, el sonido repulsivo de la cama crujiendo, los gemidos necesitados de su hermana y las suplicas de mas.

" _Mas, Por fovor!"_ Anna gimió dolorida, sentía su corazón latia tan lento y moribundo partiéndose en una y mil pedazos. Por que tenia que ser torturado de esta manera? Es como estar en la misma habitación, no hacia falta ver para imaginar lo que pasaba.

Un fuerte grito placentero de su hermana le hirvió la sangre, se levantó de la cama de un salto como si sus mantas quemaran, camino a la mesa y tomo la daga en su mano izquierda, su visión se lleno de rojo. No podía soportarlo mas tenia que terminar esto.

Anna, vistiendo solo sus pantalones y una simple camisa de seda y pies descalzos salió de su habitación caminado por los pasillos oscuros, los sonidos eran mas fuertes con cada paso que dio mas detallados para su tortura.

Podía escuchar la pesada y repúgnate respiración del hombre respirando en la nuca de su hermana y los jadeos desesperados de su hermana. Lo peor de todo fue que Elsa disfruto de ello, no hay quejas simplemente la pasión.

 _El cuerpo es débil, son solo las reacciones automáticas del cuerpo al tacto_ trato de repetirse una y otra ves, no hay amor, simplemente una reacción al tacto.

 _Solo tu puedes hacer esas reacciones en su cuerpo!_ Grito su mente traidora. Anna se detuvo frente a la puerta, alzó su mano y giro el pomo. Es abierta.

 _Tanta prisa tenían que olvidaron cerrar la puerta?_ Se burlo esa oscura voz en su cabeza. Apretó su agarre en la daga. Ella sabia lo que quería hacer ella sabia como hacerlo rápido y en silencio siquiera Hans sabia cuando murió.

 _Elsa esta ahí adentro..._ Anna se detuvo parpadeo un par de veces regresando a la realidad, había entreabierto la puerta solo un poco, la luz de luna fue suficiente para ver los dos cuerpos sobre la cama moviéndose como uno mismo.

Tan repúgnate.

Anna cerro la puerta lo mas silenciosa que pudo y dio media vuelta, su mente era adormecida repitiendo una y otra vez la misma imagen los sonidos repitiéndose en su cabeza como un coro tortuoso, camino a su despacho y se encerró ahí la daga en mano.

 _Prometiste solo amarme a mi... cuantas veces has fallado hasta ahora...?_

Anna levantó la daga mirando con deleite la afilada hoja brillante a la luz de luna que se filtraba por las cortinas. Tan afilada.

La movió a su pecho donde su corazón latía tan lento, pulsando un poco quizás si la hundía seria tan fácil como cuchillo a la mantequilla..? No abría mas dolor, después de todo _le prometieron que nunca abría dolor._

Anna cerro los ojos por un segundo y abriéndolos de inmediato, las imágenes de su hermana con aquel hombre parpadeaban tras sus parpados torturándola una y otra vez.

Temprano por la mañana, el sol aun oculto, la puerta del despacho se abrió, Gerda entro con facilidad su cabeza abajo mientras tarareaba una melodía la cual Anna solo recordaba vagamente como una canción del baile anterior.

La mujer parecía alegre, hundida en su tareas matutinas, Anna era tan silenciosa y tranquila sentada tan inmóvil en su alta silla que Gerda no le noto en lo absoluto, Anna le siguió con la mirad sus ojos casi parecían brillar en las penumbras de la oscuridad, siguiendo cada movimiento que la mujer mayor hacía como una bestia al asecho.

Gerda camino a los estantes de libros y lo sacudió mientras tarareaba, limpio cada mota de polvo y luego la mesa de ajedres-

"Majestad!" Chicho sobresaltándose, sus manos volaron al corazón con la esperanza que no terminara saliendo de su pecho, la pelirroja se limito a mirar en completo silencio, sus ojos eran cansados e inyectados en sangre, iba mas lenta que nunca, después de todo no durmió en lo absoluto cada vez que cerro los ojos las misma imágenes y sonidos aparecían en su memorias.

"oh dios mio! Cuanto tiempo tiene ahí" Gerda se apresuro a caminar al lado de Anna con manos temblorosas tomo el rostro de Anna sobresaltándose al tocar la frialdad en sus mejillas pálidas.

"Esta congelada!" Chillo, después de todo las noches seguían siendo frías y una habitación sin chimeneas encendidas podría ser un lago congelado o peor.

"Majestad! Podría enfermar!" Gerda se apresuro alrededor tratando de buscar algo con que cubrir el frio cuerpo de su reina. Anna parpadeo lentamente mirando a la apresurada mujer correr de un lado a otro en busca de alguna manta.

Anna se levantó en silencio con daga en mano y salió del despacho dejando a una confundida Gerda dentro.

Al llegar a su habitación todo era silencio. 3 minutos mas tarde una siervo llamo a la puerta para preparar un baño y la nuevas ropas.

….

Sentada a la cabeza de la mesa como un monarca Anna comió en silencio, era temprano aun y los recién casados se apresuraban por las puertas dobles, sonriéndose y tomados de la mano.

"Anna!" Se sobresaltó Elsa apresurada a soltar la mano de Hans y alejarse un paso, fue tarde para su pesar, La mirada de su hermana había estad sobre ellos desde el principio.

"Q-Que haces aquí..." La pelirroja le miro con frialdad por un momento antes de mirar su comida.

"Es una pregunta muy estúpida para una respuesta tan obvia Elsa" dijo con mezquindad. Las cejas de Hans se fruncieron mirando a la reina, el se apresuro a la silla de Elsa ofreciendo ayuda, un gesto que no paso desapercibido por Anna.

"Parece cansada Majestad" dijo Hans " se encuentra bien?"

"Como podría conseguir descanso y sueño cuando los ruidos de dos _bestias_ en celo estan sonado por todo los pasillos?" El rostro de Elsa se volvió rojo en la vergüenza y el pesar. Había sido tan ruidos para que su hermana les escuchara... y ahora entendió su mal humor.

"Con todo respeto Majestad... no creo que usted deba-"

"No deba que..." Los ojos de Anna se estrecharon peligrosamente en Hans desafiando a que continuara " Si no te has dado cuenta este es mi hogar, te aconsejo a mantener tus pensamientos para ti mismo, no tolerare un insulto o insinuación de tu parte joven" Respondió entre dientes, sus ojos pasaron de Hans a Elsa mirándole con tanta ira como pudo reunir.

"Mantenga sus actividades para si mismos, es repúgnate escuchar a tu propia hermana gemir como una perra en celo pidiendo a ser foll-

"Majestad!" Grito Hans levantándose de la silla y golpear su palma en la mesa, tan fuerte fue el estruendo que sacudió la mesa derramando la copa de vino tinto en el regazo de Anna, la ira irradió como una aura de muerte alrededor de la pelirroja, ignorando por completo las lagrimas silenciosas que rodaban por las mejillas de Elsa, su rostro era rojo en vergüenza y malestar.

"Cuida tu lengua o no dudare en arrancarla!" Gruño Anna mirando entre su caballero real que descansaba sobre la pared con su espada en la mano.

"Majestad, no creo que sea una forma de llamar a su propia herman-

"No es de tu incumbencia como llamo a mi hermana!" La pelirroja se levantó de su silla retorciendo su servilleta en su mano, Dios solo deseaba que fuera el cuello de este absurdo hombre!

"Es ahora de mi incumbencia Majestad" la espalda de Hans se levantó en toda su altura una cabeza mas alto que Anna bien podría mirarle hacia abajo como justo ahora.

"Ella es mi esposa ahora, y me incumbe todo lo que tenga que ver con ella, e de protegerla de todo y todos aun de usted majestad" La pelirroja levantó la mirada para poder ver a los ojos al hombre. La altura no era un problema para ella.

Alguien un dia le dijo que creaturas de mayor tamaño tenían un orgullo mas grande y seria de disfrutarse mas si se les obligaba arrodillarse frente a Anna.

Si encuentra otro mas alto que ella siempre se le puede humillar y arrodillarlo a sus pies.

"Protegerla?" Pregunto en voz baja, un tono peligrosamente tranquilo. "Donde estuviste entonces cuando Elsa mas necesitaba de ser protegida? Dime? Tu estuviste ahí para ella?" Hans aparto la mirada por un segundo peor luego se reanudo respondiendo con firmeza.

"NO, pero ahora estoy aquí-

"Entonces no seas absurdo, tu no le conoces en lo absoluto, tu no sabes nada de ella, yo e estado ahí desde el principio! Y soy completamente libre de llamarle como quiera!"

"Majestad!" Grito Hans acercándose al Anna, su caballero rápidamente se apresuro tomándolo del hombro con fuerza deteniéndolo en su lugar.

"manten tu lengua _Hans_ no dejare pasar otra ofensa de tu parte"


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno e aquí el capitulo 3... gracias por leer, espero y sea de su agrado.**

 **/Frozen no me pertenece/**

Los pasillos fueron silenciosos, un silencio ensordecedor, no se escucha el sonido de sus propios pasos, como si el mismo sonido temiera de algo.

Elsa camino con la mirada abajo, sus lagrimas ahora secas en su rostro, pero el rojo en sus ojos y mejillas era un recordatorio de cuanto había llorado en silencio, Hans intento consolarla y pidio a ir hablar con la reina, pero Elsa se negó rotundamente. Sabia que Anna era molesta y solo dios sabia lo que era capas de hacer al estar a solas con el hombre que mas odiaba.

Elsa se detuvo frente a la puerta del estudio de Anna, la imponente puerta de caoba negra parecían las puertas del mismo infierno, del interior parecía irradiar un aura tan fria.

La puerta del estudio se abrió abruptamente sorprendiendo a Elsa y obligarla a retroceder un paso para evitar chocar con Kai, el hombre limpio su frente y con una reverencia rápida salio a toda prisa desapareciendo al doblar una esquina de los pasillos.

La puerta se quedo entreabierta, extrañamente las cortinas de las ventanas eran cerradas y solo la luz de pocas velas emanaban una tenue luz en la habitación.

Elsa tomo una profunda respiración armándose de valoro y entrar a la habitación, cerro la puerta detrás de ella y trago pesado al cerrar el pestillo, no hay vuelta atrás.

Anna era completamente inmóvil en su silla detrás del escritorio, sus manos reposando en los antebrazos de la silla y sus ojos azul brillante miraban directamente a los de Elsa, su boca era sellada y solo sus respiraciones tranquilas era el único sonido en la habitación.

"Anna, escucha" Comenzó Elsa desde su lugar en la puerta, "Esto no es lo que parecía... entre Hans y yo no hay nada romántico" los ojos de Elsa miraron a todas partes menos el rostro de su hermana, sentía como si su aliento fuera arrancado de la garganta con cada palabra que dijo. Anna era tan tranquila que Elsa se encontró deseando que estuviera gritando una y mil insultos peor no esto, no el silencio, Elsa no sabia como tomar el silencio de su hermana, claramente no de una buena manera.

Si Elsa sabia como calmar a su hermana, fue a medida del tacto y las caricias, los susurros en sus oídos con palabras dulces para calmar la ira, ya antes lo había echo y eran tan efectivos, arrancado pequeños gemidos cuando le tocaba.

Elsa camino con cautela por la habitación, rodeo el escritorio y se acerco a su hermana, acariciando los hombros, fueron tan relajados como la masilla, la respiración de Elsa se atrapo en su garganta.

Lentamente se inclino al oído de Anna pero sus palabras nunca salieron, la profunda respiración de Anna le corto toda palabra que tenia planeado decir.

"Hueles a el" fueron las tranquilas palabras de Anna, no hay la ira o la tristeza, simplemente una afirmación. Lentamente giro su cabeza a Elsa quedando a meras pulgadas del rostro.

"Su aroma esta en ti..." Elsa se mantuvo tan inmóvil como pudo, como si se encontrara frente a un león soñoliento, sabia que en cualquier momento podría despertar.

"Anna- la pelirroja gruño, alzó su mano y tomo el cuello de Elsa sosteniéndola en su lugar, toda la calma que antes la rodeaba fue desatada en una erupción volcánica, sus ojos parecían brillar en la ira escupiendo el fuego con cada palabra que dijo.

"Tu puta! Apestas a el!" Grito sin importar que sus gritos fueran escuchados, había ordenado a Kai a mantener a todos fuera de esos pasillos y amenazo con castigarle si alguien se coló en ellos.

"El repugnante aroma del sexo esta en ti!" Grito " es que eres tan miserable que olvidaste tomar un baño?" Grito empujando a Elsa de distancia como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento si seguía cerca de ella.

"Anna escucha- Elsa se lamento profundamente para olvidar por completo el tomar un baño, fue despertada entre los besos y las caricias que rápidamente habían llevado a nuevas actividades, fue la razón por la cual llegaron tarde para el desayuno.

"Te atreves a venir aquí! En mi presencia con su aroma por todo tu cuerpo? Que e echo para merecer tal humillación!" La pelirroja miro de arriba a bajo en el cuerpo de su hermana la ira visible en sus ojos. De pronto como un imán sus ojos se detuvieron en el cuello alto del vestido de Elsa, sus azules ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente como si buscara algo en el.

Elsa trago saliva y retrocedió chocando con la pared.

"Te a marcado..." Susurro, Elsa se apresuro a negar rápidamente alzando sus manos frente a ella como un escudo entre ella y Anna, la pelirroja avanzó un par de pasos deteniéndose frente a Elsa.

"Anna, no" pero fue tarde, la pelirroja alzo sus manos y con rabia arranco el vestido de su hermana, sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock al ver el cuello de su hermana marcado por completo, sus ojos bajaron la clavícula de su hermana donde seguían bajando las marcas, gruño en frustración y bajo el vestido por completo.

La traición y la tristeza inundaron el rostro de la reina por primera vez, sus ojos bajaron por el cuerpo expuesto de su hermana mirando cada marca que en el había. Fueron bañando el cuerpo de su hermana, sobresaltando a la blanca piel de Elsa.

"Prometiste..." Susurro demasiado bajo para ser escuchado. "Prometiste que no lo arias... no me lastimarías nunca mas..." Las cejas de Elsa se surcaron en la confusión, tratando de recordar el momento en el cual prometía tal cosa, si bien siempre dijo un Te amo todo el tiempo susurrándolo al oído de la reina cuando nadie escuchaba o estaban distraídos.

"Tu prometiste!" Grito, sus manos volaron alrededor de los brazos de Elsa y la estrello contra la pared manteniéndola en un fuerte agarre impidiéndole moverse, las lagrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Elsa y un gemido en el dolor se escapo de sus labios cuando su espalda desnuda choco contra la pared.

"Anna detente!" Grito, la pelirroja miro en el asco y la traición, sentía que su corazón era apuñalado por frias dagas cortando lenta y tortuosamente.

"Le amas!?" Grito, "contesta!" Exigió cuando Elsa parto el rostro y sollozo.

"No Anna!, nadie se enamora en un dia!" Respondió entre sollozos, una amarga sonrisa escapo del los labios de Anna, fue tan amarga que quemaba su garganta.

"Eso no te detuvo para dormir con el" Escupió, la ira brilló en el rostro de Elsa, fue suficiente de escuchar y llorar, fue Anna quien al final aceptó este matrimonio, fue ella, no Elsa! Si alguien tenia la culpa y traiciono a alguien fue Anna, al entregarla a un hombre el cual nunca conoció.

"Es suficiente!" Grito soltándose del agarre de Anna y abofetearle con toda su fuerza, el golpe resonó en las cuatro paredes, el impacto giro el rostro de la pelirroja a su derecha manteniéndole en esa posición como si no pudiera entender lo que acababa de pasar, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, Elsa recogió su vestido echo girones y lo coloco lo mejor que pudo para cubrir su desnudes.

"Tu fuiste el que acepto esta boda! Fuiste tu el que me hizo casar con un completo extraño!" Grito.

"y es por eso que te acuestas con el?" Gruño Anna mirando a su hermana, sus puños temblaban en la ira incontrolable, solo deseaba golpear a alguien y Elsa era el que estaba mas cercas de todo el mundo.

"No tenia opción Anna!" Gruño Elsa entre lagrimas.

"Tu no sonabas estar a la fuerza Elsa!" Se burlo la pelirroja, la tristeza inundo el rostro de la reina demasiado doloroso para seguir mirando el rostro de su hermana, aparto la mirada y regreso a su silla donde descolgó su capa, regreso al lado de Elsa y con delicadeza cubrió el cuerpo de su hermana, ató al cuello con lentitud y al terminar mantuvo sus manos ahí.

"Eh de matarlo de la forma mas cruel y repúgnate que pueda existir Elsa," susurró Anna en confidente " si hay sentimientos por el, juro por los Dioses que lo matare" el cuerpo de su hermana se tensó por un momento, alzó su mirada para encontrar el rostro serio de Anna, cada palabra fueron escogidas con cautela, ninguna palabra seria dicha en vano.

Elsa se inclino e intento besar los labios de su hermana, pero Anna cubrió la boca de Elsa impidiendo el tacto entre ellos. La ira brillo por un segundo en sus ojos.

"Se lo que con tu boca has hecho para el" dijo en voz plana alejándose de Elsa, imposible seguir respirando el aire cargado al aroma del pecado.

 **Garcias por leer, nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
